It is well known that the field of horology and the world of machines share numerous technical features. It is thus know in some pieces, called “Jaquemart”, to have a character having a movable arm driven by a driving mechanism wherein, when the hour changes, a striking system is activated. The movable arm is then actuated to give the impression that the sounds produced by the striking system result from blows struck by the character, striking a bell with his movable arm.
Much simpler timepieces are also known, in which the depiction of an object is simply fastened on a second hand, for example, to be driven around the movement continuously.
The present invention aims to propose a new type of animation that is very original. The invention proposes to depict a non-rectilinear object, i.e., to graphically depict a symbol or a real object in two dimensions. A straight segment is not considered to be a depiction of such an object.